


My Best Friend,  My Enemy

by erins_culinary_service



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: A/N: Second fic ever, as always open to comments and constructive criticism, but let's keep it hate free.





	My Best Friend,  My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Second fic ever, as always open to comments and constructive criticism, but let's keep it hate free.

You were heading up to the apartment where you were supposed to meet Sam and Dean. You heard voices as you walked down threw hall. You turned the corner and saw Sam, Dean, and Jo. Great. You didn't hate Jo, in fact you were best friends once upon a time. Then her dad died, after that something changed as you grew. Ellen tried to give Jo a normal life and you, well you did what you were raised to do. Hunt. As you both got older you both started to resent each other for the lives you had. Jo wanted to hunt, and after your parents died during a hunt you just wanted them around. You'd meet the Winchesters a few times and they knew how good you were so it was no surprise when they asked you to help out with this case. You'd also heard about John and hoped you could finally have someone who knew how it felt to lose both parents. That was until you heard a voice you'd know anywhere.   
“This is my boyfriend Dean and his buddy Sam.” Figures that's what she'd go with. You walked up to them. Sam smiled when he saw you.   
“Hey (Y/N), you made it.”   
“Of course I did Sammy” you smiled when he glared at you. You knew he wouldn't correct you because that just makes you want to call him Sammy even more. Jo finished talking to the landlord, getting us into the apartment. We started going over the case together, you even thought you could get through it being civil to one another. Yeah, you were wrong. You don't even know how it happens anymore, you just knew that when you and Jo are in a room together for too long one of you explodes at the other.   
“Why are you even here?” Jo stood up from the table and walked over to where you were standing.   
“I could say the same thing about you, I'm an actual hunter and was called to help out on this case. I didn't just show up and force them to let me stay.“  
“I found this case"  
“Yeah, that's not as impressive as you think. Why don't you go back home to Ellen.”  
“Why don't you go back home to your parents, oh that's right, you don't have any.” You heard Sam and Dean gasp. You'd forgotten they were in the room, just like you didn't notice that you and Jo moved closer to each other like you were about to go a couple of rounds with each other. Sam and Dean looked at each other then back to the both of you ready to intervene in case things got worse.   
“Be careful Jo, wouldn't want you to forget that your one parent away from ending up just like me. At least I know how to hunt, how many have you been on?” You walked away from her and grabbed your duffle, glad you didn't unpack anything yet. Jo and the boys stared at you.   
“(Y/N), wait don't -" Sam started as you walked to the door, but Jo interrupted.   
“Just let her go Sam, we don't need her”  
You stopped with your hand on the doorknob.   
“I might not have my parents anymore, but I am not going to ruin their legacy by getting killed because some amateur hunter wanted to prove something.” You walked out the door and didn't look back. Ready to face the world, alone, it was the only think you knew how to do anymore.   
If you would've known the Winchesters would call you for help again, if you would've known that next hunt would be the last time you saw Jo and Ellen. You wouldn't have walked out that door.


End file.
